Minecraft Ultra Hardcore: Game to Reality
by Fancyyy
Summary: Ultra Hardcore (UHC) is a gamemode where health doesn't regenerate naturally, and only Golden Apples and Health Potions can heal your health. Players strive to become the last man standing and win the game. But what if the game becomes reality? Join Leon into a world where he strives to survive, and tries to return to real life.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first side story - Minecraft Ultra Hardcore: Game to Reality! I don't have to explain much, just... enjoy the story!**

 **(Side note: A chapter is published within two weeks to one month.)**

 **Prologue**

Inside a normal-sized house, there is a small family: a mother, a son and a daughter. The mother and daughter were having fun, watching television programmes together happily while spending some family times together. However, the son didn't do the same with his family. The boy was on his computer, playing games like every teenager would do.

Leon, fourteen years old, a boy from Japan. He liked playing games like Minecraft, Castle Crashers, Digimon and many more on his one and only computer. However, he has a really bad attitude at certain times. He clearly shown it on that day...

He was playing one of his favourite gamemode on Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore. To explain it shortly, it is a game mode where health doesn't regenrate naturally like it does in the other gamemodes, and players have to be the last man standing to win the game. There are solo games and team games, depending on what the player chooses. He played many games in a row, however that day was a bad day for him: He kept on losing the games.

"Ahh! When everytime I wanted to go in for melee attacks, the internet just lagged! This is so unfair, I need a respawn!" The boy yelled at his computer. That was the bad habit I was talking about: he rages too much when he loses a game. It was like this game was his entire life.

"I'll just play another one!" He angrily opened the browser which features different players hosting UHC matches. He found a match suitable for his country, copied and pasted the server IP, and logged into the server. It was the server he used to play the most: 2 Donkeys. He saw many familiar players from the tabs as he smirked.

 _All of them are no match for me... I shall be finally winning this thing!_

He was getting ready for the game to start, until something weird happened. He started to feel dizzy. He thought it was the effect if him playing for too long, and ignored the dizziness and tried to focus on the screen. Suddenly, the screen changed into a dark whirlpool pattern. A weird force was pulling him into the monitor screen.

"W-What?! H-Help-" He was sucked into the monitor screen before he could finish his words.

After a few minutes, he regained consciousness as he opened his eyes. Everything seemed normal, except he was in a strange place. All the modern builds and statues at the place was amazing to see. However, they all looked blocky to him. He suddenly remembered: the statues were the player models of the admins in the server.

 _T-That means... No way!_ He thought as he looked at his hands and legs. Just as he thought, they were all like cuboids instead of the normal shapes of a human.

 _I-I'm inside the Minecraft player model?! How?_

As he was lost in thoughts, a sound appeared inside his head.

[Seems like you're awake...]

"W-Who are you?!" He asked, trembling in fear.

[You've been chosen to get into the Minecraft Ultra Hardcore world.]

"W-What? Why? Can't I just get out of here? I have many things to do-"

[Shut up! I don't wanna hear any shouting from you. Listen up!]

Leon had to stay quiet and listen to the weird voice. If it can make him in this condition, who knew what that thing will do to him...

[You are currently sucked into the game from your real world. To get out, you must win the game and stay alive to get back to the real world.]

"That's easy! If I play multiple games, I can surely-"

[Only this game!] The voice angrily interrupted him.

"W-What?!" He asked in shock. He knew he was better compared to the other players, but still...

[If you didn't win the game, however...]

Leon waited for what the voice had to say.

[You are not going to survive. Not just in the game...

But also in real life. Will you be able to make it? Good luck... and don't die.]

As the voice disappeared, Leon's mind was filled with shock and fear, as he fell to the blocky ground, speechless.

This was where it all started...


	2. Chapter 1

**Leon, a computer game lover was playing Ultra Hardcore, and he lost most of them as he raged. After that, he joined another familiar server named 2 Donkeys, and he was suddenly sucked into the Minecraft World. Now, he was told by a weird voice that he needed to win the game and stay alive in order to get back to real life. What will be his plans to win the game?**

 **Chapter 1 - Finding a Stubborn Teammate**

After he heard what the voice told him, he became extremely desperate.

He didn't want to die, not in this world, at least!

He knew he needed to win the game in order to survive. Normally, he would say, "No problem! This is a piece of cake!" However, things were different as he wasn't using a keyboard and mouse: He was going to do this all on his own!

Suddenly, he was teleported away from the spawn area, and his sight turned dark. He knew that the teleportation of players had started, and the game was going to start soon.

The console's voice appeared in his head with a robotic voice, {Welcome, player! This game is hosted by darkrooster, and the gamemodes are Cutclean and Love at First Sight. Good luck and have fun!}

 _Oh wait... This game is Love at First Sight?! Maybe I don't have to do this on my own!_

 **GAMEMODE INFO: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

 **The players are scattered around different places in the Minecraft World. In order to find yourself a teammate, you have to run around the world and come across a solo player. Make contact with him/her, and that person will be your teammate for the entire game. You can only have one teammate, and if he/she dies, you cannot get another teammate.**

 **GAMEMODE INFO: CUTCLEAN**

 **The ores are automatically smelt as you mine them. Same goes to the animals, they drop cooked food upon dying.**

 _However, before I find a teammate, I must gather some resources first._ He thought as he found a forest and starting breaking the blocky wood. Unlike in real life, the wood blocks were surprisingly soft and the wood was broken easily. Even thought it was Minecraft, it was still weird for him when he saw the tree floating even after the middle part of the tree was broken down. He made a wooden pickaxe as he dug down and mined some cobblestone for some stone tools. Stone tools are always important to start off in Ultra Hardcore. Every block in this Minecraft World seemed to be easy to break, but he knew that the blocks like obsidian was going to be hard to break later.

After that, he went and hunted for some animals. He couldn't find any teammates if he didn't have the food to keep on searching. After wandering around the forest, he finally found some chickens. He would prefer cows since they drop leather, which can be made into a book for enchanting table, but at this point he didn't care as he killed the chickens with his stone sword. He took a bite of the chicken, and he felt more energized as he kept on going. The cooked chicken was gone after a few bites, and it tasted better than he expected. He just wished that the chicken meat could last for longer though, but at least he had energy to keep moving with a few cooked chicken left.

He looked at the sky and was shocked. _It is almost night time already?! Dang, I gotta get a teammate fast. This is not going to end up well if I fail to do that..._

He became more desperate as he looked through the plains. Usually, players would appear in that biome due to the rich resources that exist in the plains.

"Wait... Who's that?!" He saw a player with a blue and white shirt covering his player model as he has the normal human looking as his skin. He saw the player's name tag above his player model and saw the name, "WinterPhrase".

 _Oh... that player who is ten times worse than me. No choice for me at this point, I guess. I gotta grab him and let him be my teammate so I can survive!_

He ran towards him, as WinterPhrase heard the footsteps and turned around. He saw Leon's player model and suddenly ran away from him.

 _W-What?! You jerk! Come back here!_ He thought as he chased after him. As the sky turned darker, he ran even faster and finally got closer to Winter, as he touched his hand and the team was formed.

"A-Ah, great! Now I have to team with you, you pathetic person!" The player sighed.

"What do you mean I'm a pathetic person?! You are the one who wasn't listening that time! If it isn't because that I need a teammate, you would definitely not be picked!"

"Whatever, I'm going. Follow along if you want."

"W-Wait! Give me some steaks, I need those!"

"Fine." Winter groaned as he took some steaks from his inventory and threw some of them to Leon. Leon ate one of the steak as he followed Winter. His mind went back to when he played his first game with Winter...

* * *

"Winter, come on already!" Leon playing as ShinyCrafter, yelled. He was getting quite impatient. He wanted to fight already but Winter just kept on enchanting and combining his armor pieces.

"Just wait! Just two more pieces..." He said as he combined the two iron leggings into an iron leggings with the Protection III enchantment.

"We can get those armor earlier if we win against the stacked people! Comon!" Leon shouted as his patience was used up.

"Fine!" Winter angrily replied as he broke the enchantment table and anvil. He couldn't stand playing with this guy: he raged when he took damage, and even raged when he wanted others to do things his way. He was just trying to be safer before he battled, yet Leon was yelling in the Teamspeak, forcing him to get out of the cave and start fighting. If it wasn't that both of them didn't have a teammate, Winter definitely wouldn't pick him as a teammate: he had heard from others about Leon's attitude, just that he didn't know his attitude was that terrible!

After they went up to the surface, it was day time, a good time to hunt for people. Not many people were left in that game, and they knew they had to move in to the meetup place: 0,0.

 **UHC INFO: 0,0 (Zero, zero)**

 **A place where all player usually meet up when it's meetup time. 0,0 stands for the X and Z coordinates being 0.**

When they were close to 0,0, they heard bowshots coming from different directions. They watched closely and saw two teams fighting. Leon immediately said, "Let's go and fight them now! It's the perfect time!"

"Are you sure?" Winter said, worried, "I think we should wait for a team to die first-"

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME! LET'S GO IN NOW!" Leon screamed, Winter had been pissing him off with the so-called "careful" moves the entire game, and he couldn't wait.

"Fine..." Winter grumbled as they ate a Golden Apple each for the absorption health. They went in for the two teams, but they didn't know who to choose. Instead of going in for one of them, they were stuck in the middle of their combat. Arrows started to shoot against Leon and Winter. It seemed like they were sandwiched!

Their health went down as fast as lightning as the arrows kept on coming non-stop. Winter was at one heart, while Leon was at two and a half hearts. Winter had one Golden Apple left. He was about to eat it, until Leon shouted, "Give the Golden Apple to me!"

"W-What? But I'm lower health than you-"

"I CAN WIN THIS GAME, YOU CAN'T! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"..." He was upset at what he said to him, but he threw the Golden Apple to him anyway. Once Leon ate the Golden Apple, an arrow past through him as it shot Winter, killing his teammate. He started firing back shots, but somehow non of his shots landed. He started to get worried as he got hit by two arrows.

He was back down to two and a half hearts. He panicked and started shooting more arrows, but the damage dealt to the enemies was not close to enough. Suddenly, the two enemy teams shot the arrows at Leon, making him unable to dodge them all. He was shot by a player with Power III bow, and that did a lot of damage, killing him.

His rage mode was activated, "GAHH! I LOST! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, WINTER!"

"What do you mean it's my fault?! You told us to go in, which made us get sandwiched!"

"You should've covered me when we're fighting back!"

"I could've do more if I ate the Golden Apple..."

"EXCUSES! I WILL NEVER TEAM WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Leon shouted.

"Fine, immature kid." Winter shrugged as he left the Teamspeak server, leaving Leon alone with his anger.

* * *

 **Back to the game...**

He looked at Winter, who ran quite far away when he was thinking. He caught up to him and said, "Look, I know we're mad at each other, but let's win this game by working together. This game is a must for me to win."

"Oh really? It seems like every game is a must for you to win..." He shrugged.

"This is a really important game for me, I have to win this... to get back to the real world." He told Winter the truth.

"Ha ha, nice joke." He sarcastically said as he walked further, leaving Leon behind. He ran after him as he said, "I'm not joking, Winter."

"I don't believe you. You tried to pull out an insane joke, but you failed. Now if you excuse me, I got a cave to find." They continued searching for a cave as the sky turned darker.

Leon searched through the plains as he thought, _he would definitely not believe me for now, but I'll make sure he believes me._

They continued running through the plains and tried to find a cave. _Hopefully, we'll be able to do this before night time..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Leon had to find ways to win this game. Once he knew this game's gamemode is Love At First Sight, he went everywhere to search for a teammate. In the end, he found a player that he hated a lot, named Winter. He was forced to team up with Winter and try to win the game. They finally found a cave before it was night time, and how will their mining trip be?**

 **Chapter 2 - Stop Going Aggressive!**

It was tougher than usual to find a cave. It was weird for Leon, because usually plains were the most common places to have caves. They knew they had to find a cave before the hostile creatures spawn and take down their health. At least he knew he was able to communicate with Winter when he's in trouble. Somehow, whoever that brought him to this world also connected his voice to a Teamspeak server.

For what seemed like forever, Winter finally spotted a cave and yelled, "Found one!"

"Took you long enough..." Leon remained unfazed as he shrugged.

"Whatever..." Winter's happiness disappeared due to Leon's reaction as he started to go down to the cave. However, he was slower than usual, despite the fact that it was already night time.

"Why are you going so slow?! It's already night time, for crying out loud!" Leon became impatient as he was following Winter. He was the aggressive type after all.

"Shh... Just wait! I hear some mobs-"

"Wait?! We got no time for that! We have to win this game! Let me lead the way!" He said as he ran down the cave, ignoring Winter's calls. He found a dead end and decided to walk backwards, however he saw something that might just end his life.

"Ssss... Sssss..." No doubt, behind him was a deadly creeper. He tried to kill it with his stone sword, but he panicked as he couldn't find the sword from hit hotbar. He used a pickaxe instead to attack, which wasn't really effective.

He tried to run past the creeper, but the creeper locked eyes at him, which made it harder for him to escape. However, he knew he had to give it a go.

As he walked to a bigger space beside the creeper, he suddenly tripped at the worst timing, making him fell to the ground. The creeper hissed while it caught up to him, ready to end off its target.

P-Please... My life... I-It can't end like this...

He knew getting up wasn't possible at this point. He closed his eyes, ready to meet his doom. However, the creeper flashed red as it got hit back. A player continued slaying the creeper with his stone sword, killing the creeper. That player was no other than Winter.

"Told you that you shouldn't ve that aggressive! That's what you get for doing that!" He scolded. Leon knew he was right... If he died right there, he would never see his family, play more games in the future... That one aggressive move... It could just end him off.

Thinking about how desperate he was to go back to real life, he suddenly sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore. The pressure, the desperation...

"H-Hey, are you crying?" Winter who was walking back, turned to his teammate.

"H-How am I suppose to go back to real life? If I'm such useless at this situation... I can't just die and say, 'Oh, I died, let's play another one!'... It's too much for me..." Leon said as he continued crying. Tears fell from his blocky face as Winter's player model stared at him.

After a minute or so, Winter finally spoke up, "W-Wow... I really thought that you were lying back when you said you have to go back to real life. After hearing your voice... I don't know if you're actually telling the truth or not."

"I-It's true... Believe me, please..." Leon really needed the trust. He needed help to get back to real life, and the only help he could have... was Winter.

Winter sighed as he said, "F-Fine, I'll believe you. Let's go and mine up some resources. I got your back."

"T-Thanks..." He stopped sobbing as he followed his teammate. He didn't fail his promise: When Leon was getting attacked by mobs, Winter helped him out. Also, he would share Leon his food when he ran out of them.

 _M-Maybe... Winter isn't as stubborn as I think... Maybe, I'm the one who is wrong._

They started searching for iron ores first. They needed the armor for extra protection, anyway. It wasn't that hard to find some iron ores: Any cave has a lot of iron ores, anyway. The gamemode CutClean made it easier for them to get iron ingots without having to smelt them.

Using the crafting table was not that hard for Leon: There were nine small squares forming a big square that covered the upper surface of the crafting table. Leon just had to put the items on the small cubes according to the crafting recipes. It wasn't that hard for him, honestly. Slowly but surely, they were making their way to victory.

After getting full iron armor, they started going deeper into the cave to find the shiny blue gems. However, dead end after dead end met them as they couldn't go any deeper than y=32. They knew what they had to do.

"Guess we gotta make a staircase and see how it goes... If it doesn't lead us to anywhere, we can still rollercoaster." Winter suggested.

 **GAME INFO: STAIRCASE**

 **Mining down the cave in a staircase pattern. You can only start mining from y=32, because below there was where gold and diamonds ores spawn.**

 **GAME INFO: ROLLERCOASTER**

 **Mining back up from the staircase after reaching bedrock level. Mine all the way back up to y=32 and start the staircase again.**

"Alright then. I mine this way, you mine that way." The two started mining down through different directions, hoping for a better finding.

 _Hopefully, we are able to find more resources with this..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Leon and Winter finally managed to find a cave, and because of Leon's aggressiveness, he almost got exploded by a creeper if it wasn't for Winter. Expressing his true feelings, Winter started to trust that he was teleported into the game from the real world and decided to help him. However, the caving was currently harsh as the duo were unable to find a deeper cave. Will they find what they wanted eventually?**

 **Chapter 3 - Missing Home**

"Any findings yet, Winter?" Leon asked as he continued mining with his iron pickaxe. Strangely, he didn't feel as tired as he thought he would be.

"Nope! I have been rollercoastering twice now. There has to be something..."

"A-Alright then." Leon said in a somewhat calm voice. He was about to become mad, but he knew that doing that will just ruin their developing teamwork. Besides, they neeeded to hear for sounds right now, so extra noise was not needed at all.

And so, the mining journey continued. About ten minutes had been past, and some players already died by various reasons: lava, mobs, players... One of them even managed to suffocate himself to death.

"Oh wow, YOPAM suffocated himself?!" Winter exclaimed, shocked by the hilarious death.

"Meh, it's quite normal. He's been a meme to this UHC server ever since he joined. One of the most popular ones is 'Power Release'. Looks like we have another meme coming soon..." Leon chuckled.

"Yeah, you got a point." Winter agreed as they went into silence and continued mining. They knew that couldn't waste any time. Just when they were starting to get tired and frustrated...

"Winter, I hear lava!" Leon exclaimed, as he tried to be careful while mining towards the direction of the sounds.

"Be careful! You don't have a water bucket. I'll come to you right now." Winter said.

Leon found the lava as he mined the block in front of him, and the hole led to the pool filled with hot liquid. He was almost about to dive into the hole as well.

 _That was close..._ Leon thought as he carefully tried to make a pathway to the lava pool safely. After some time, he finally managed to build a small staircase down the lava. When he did, he carefully walked down the stairs and build a path cross the lava while trying to see what he can find before Winter came.

 _Hmm... I see some mobs over there at the end of the lava pool, so it's not the best move to build over there now. Skeletons might just shoot me into the lava..._ He thought as he felt the hotness of the lava beside him. He knew he had to wait for Winter to get the water bucket. Winter was able to reach there within a minute as he noticed the staircase and followed the path carefully. After that, he put down water and made the lava turned into obsidian. After clearing out most of the lava, they went towards the area full of mobs, and they were able to take them down easily because most of them consisted of zombies.

"Now that we're at a lower level... We can maybe find gold and diamonds! Let's go explore now." Leon nodded at his teammate's words as they explored around. The cave was definitely much bigger and ores were around the cave everywhere. They were able to find some gold for the much-needed Golden Apples, but the shiny blue gems were still nowhere to be seen.

 _Come out, come out whenever you are..._

As he explored the cave, he was able to pick up a water bucket on his own. Water isn't that hard to find in caves, after all. After several lava pools with only redstone, he found another lava pool. Turning them into obsidian, he went and looked around the cave.

 _Doesn't seem like there's anything... He thought as he mined around the lava pool._ As he did that, more lava flowed as he placed the water bucket down. Suddenly, as he got closer to the end, he found ores with a glittering blue light. They were no other than...

"Winter, I found diamonds!" Leon exclaimed as Winter excitedly asked, "Nice, how many did you find?"

He mined the diamonds as he made sure none of them fell into the lava. He counted the amount of diamonds, "Three, four... Winter, we have five!"

"Yes! That's just enough for enchantments! Get some obsidian and let's meet!" Winter happily said as Leon started his mission, mining the hard purple blocks while standing inside the water. This was to make sure the lava below the obsidian would not hurt him.

After mining a sufficient amount of obsidian for enchantments, they shared their coordinates as they met up eventually. Leon gave the diamonds and obsidians to Winter as he had the materials to make books. Leon watched Winter's in game model putting the items inside the squares of the crafting table and as he finished doing that, the enchantment table popped out as Winter picked it up and placed it on the ground.

"Let's start enchanting, shall we?" Leon nodded at Winter's words as they started enchanting with the lapis lazuli that they mined earlier.

Leon wanted an average gear for both projectile and melee damage, so he got two armor pieces with Protection I enchantments, while getting Projectile Protection I enchantments for the other pieces. He then started to combine swords using the anvil to get a much more powerful weapon. In the end, he managed to get a Sharpness III iron sword, which was quite good in the game.

Winter wasn't being lazy either. He combined his armor pieces as he managed to get Protection II for his armor. His sword was also a decent Sharpness II. With the gear they had and three Golden Apples each, they were hoping for a good result.

 _I just hope that... I can manage to win this game. It really sounds cheesy in my mind, but I... really want to see them again._ He thought as he starting to think about "them", which was referring to his family.

His mind went back to his times with the family. He knew that he wasn't the best kid in the family. At least, that was what his mother definitely thought. They were a happy family before, not until his mother found out that his father had been cheating on her, leading to a divorce. After that, she still tried to stay positive and worked hard to support her children.

With high hopes, she wanted Leon and his sister to be successful. However, he wasn't the obeying one, as he kept on playing his computer games, ignoring his studies and not doing well in examinations. They kept on arguing: his mother wanted him to turn a new leaf, but Leon didn't seem to think that he was the wrongdoer. Obviously, his mother was heartbroken by her son's attitude, but she kept on trying to help her son. He is her son, after all.

Leon didn't just hurt his mother, he hurt his sister too.

"Brother, brother! I wanna use the computer. Can I use it, please?" Leon sister begged him.

Leon was getting frustrated as he turned to his sister and yelled, "No, no, no! How many times have I told you?! I will never let you play! Your begging just made me lose another game!"

"I will tell mother!" His sister growled.

"That's what you do everyday! Go ahead, I don't care!" His sister sobbed as the boy didn't care and continued his game session.

That happened almost every single week. He would just ignore his sister and do whatever he wanted.

 _If I knew I might die here... I will definitely let little sis play my computer games... And maybe, I will listen to Mom too..._

He sighed as he blurted out, "Will I... be able to say 'I love you' to Mom and little sis?"

Winter heard his words as he comforted him, "Hey, stay confident like the Shiny before! You definitely will meet them again. We're ready, let's go hunt down some people."

"I hope we can do this... Some good players are still in this game, after all. InsertDotJpeg, JokTwo, Singlish-"

"Actually, Singlish just got slain." Leon was shocked when he saw the death message, ' _Singlish was slain by Digdude_ '.

"Wow... Never thought that would happen."

"See? Even the best players could lose as well! Besides, even though I hate to admit it, but you're pretty good in these games." Winter chuckled.

"Look... I'm sorry for what I did before, alright?" Leon rubbed his head.

"Apology accepted. Let's get up to the surface now." Winter happily said as Leon followed his teammate and got up to the surface.

This was where the action started...


	5. Chapter 4

**Leon and Winter was able to work together and found the stuff they needed to win the game. Leon was starting to miss his family at home, hoping to win the game and go back to them. They had reached the surface and the players were getting lesser and lesser. The first player they encountered wasn't someone they hoped to see. Who is it and will they win in their first fight?**

 **Chapter 4 - The Laggy Warrior**

After a bunch of digging was done, they were finally up at the surface. Once he saw the sunlight appeared from above, he placed a few blocks to get himself up and he looked at the bright sun.

He was nervous. He never experienced battling in a game before, so he didn't know how would it feel like to be fighting against other Minecraft players. Also, he knew that if he did one mistake, it could cost him not only the entire game... and his life too.

For now, he just had to work together with his teammate here to survive. He can't just play like how he played before. Any fights in this game could be his last fight, and he had to be very careful.

"Let's get to 0.0. Most of the players should be there by now. This game has been a pretty long one, after all." Winter suggested.

"Sure thing." Leon replied.

"Do you know where to go? If I'm not mistaken, to go to 0.0, we have to head towards-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by Leon.

"We have to head towards South-West, right?"

"Yeah... How did you know that? You're in the game..."

"Oh yeah... I don't really know, actually. I can see the coordinates just right above my head. It just seemed to update me the coordinates whenever I move."

"That's cool..." Winter was amazed.

"Except for the 'dying in real life' part, everything else is cool about getting sucked into the game." Leon shrugged as he took out his sword and said,

"Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

It wasn't that bad of a trip to 0.0, it's just the tense building inside Leon that was making him more nervous the closer he was.

Knowing that they could get ambushed any second, and possibly cost them the entire game... The two were entirely quiet during the walk. They knew that they had to be alert of their surroundings wherever they go.

Leon was starting to become a better teammate for Winter. At first, he definitely didn't have the best attitude due to the grudges before, but when he knew Leon needed help, he just felt like he believed him after the creeper event. For now, he was just trying to be the best teammate he possibly can to save him, and it seemed like Leon appreciated him as a teammate too.

Winter was no doubt starting to become a great friend and teammate for Leon too. After he decided to believe him and help him out, he just felt like he owed him one, and he tried not to get his "game attitude" hitting him, because they would not be good for anyone here.

Their bond was starting to get stronger, but they all hoped that it could help them to win the game.

* * *

They were about 200 blocks away from 0.0 now, and there was a chance that they could find players at these coordinates. Just when it was getting tensed for Leon, an arrow passed through the two and hit one of the trees in the forest.

They turned towards where the arrow came from, and spotted a player from a distance.

"It's... Digdude! He's a solo!" Winter exclaimed.

"Do we go for him or not?" Leon asked.

"I guess we have no choice at this point. Let's start shooting!" Winter gave the order as they pulled out their bows and started shooting towards the lone player. However, the player seemed to be teleporting from place to place, making the arrows harder to land at the player.

"What the heck is going on?!" Leon gasped.

"I don't know either... Wait, he had a worse connection to the server compared to us. That means..." Winter analyzed.

"He's... lagging?" Leon asked, and Winter nodded.

"That might be why he was able to kill Singlish! Looks like, we might have no choice but to retreat." Winter suggested.

"Maybe, we should go to 0.0 and see if other players would want to fight him... Winter, watch out!" Leon suddenly shouted as they looked to their right. That was... an ender pearl.

"Get your sword out, he's attacking us!" Leon nodded to his words as he took out his diamond sword, ready to fight the laggy player.

The ender pearl disappeared as Digdude appeared in front of them, as he started swinging his sword towards Winter. Winter was normally able to fight against other players, but the laggy player made him harder to land his hits. As Digdude hit the player twice, Leon was there to back his teammate up as he managed to land a hit on the laggy player.

"I might need to back off for a second! Leon, can you handle him?" Winter asked as he ran further away.

"I-I'll try!" He said as Digdude started charging towards him. He tried to land hits on the player, but only a few registered. Digdude on the other hand, swung his swords towards the player. He felt pain when he got hit, and the pain became worse when he was at low health. He knew that he had to retreat, but he didn't have the confidence that he was able to outrun the laggy warrior in this forest.

He had no time to think as he continue trading hits with Digdude. He could tell he hit the laggy player a few times, but he was taking more damage due to the difference of gear.

This can't be it... right?

Just when he was starting to lose hope, Digdude was suddenly getting hit from another direction. He looked to his left and saw...

"Never leaving you behind! I'll get you out of this game!" Winter said as he continued swinging his sword at their opponent. Leon nodded as he did the same too.

After what seemed like forever, the laggy warrior flashed red once again before the player disappeared and a pile of items were dropped onto the ground. The death message appeared,

 **Digdude was slain by WinterPhrase_**

"We... we did it..." Leon gasped.

"You're quite low right now. You should probably heal up." Winter adviced.

"Right..." Leon realized he was still in pain as he took out a Golden Apple and ate it. Once he finished eating the Golden Apple, he felt much better as the pain faded away.

"Thanks a lot, Winter. I could've died there." He thanked his teammate.

"Don't mention it. Let's loot his stuff and get going." Winter said as the two got some diamond armor from the dead player. They didn't get any Golden Apples from the player, but they still had some left for themselves.

They knew that it was just the first fight. There were another team and a solo to fight against, and they knew that they were experienced, and it was going to be hard for the two.

They just had to work together, and hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 5

**Reaching the surface, the duo went towards the middle, and while on their way, they had their first encounter with Digdude, who was lagging out all over the place, nearly killing the two. However, with their teamwork, they were able to take down the laggy warrior. They encountered more players, but the fight was definitely tougher than the first one. Will they be able to handle it this time?**

 **Chapter 5 - The Bait, the Brawl**

"We're running out of Golden Apples. I just hope that these would be enough for the future battles..." Leon worriedly said while seeing that he had only two Golden Apples left.

"I'm sure it would be enough, don't worry about it." Winter comforted him.

"I hope so..." Leon said, trying to calm himself down. He knew that if he panicked at this moment, it wouldn't do them any good.

Leon took another deep breath. From the last battle, he knew that things wouldn't be easy as he looked at who was still alive. JokTwo and BaneOfSmite are currently in a team together... and we have InsertDotJpeg who was originally with his teammate Bradzi, but he died and left Jpeg all alone.

 _There are only three more opponents to battle... Come on, Leon! You can do this!_ He cheered himself up as he continued following along Winter. During this entire game, he wouldn't make any big moves on his own, since he knew his situation. Winter was being a good leader to him, and he wouldn't complain anything about it. Besides, he knew that teamwork was what most important right now.

He beamed. In the past, he wouldn't even consider about these aspects that were important to win the game. All he knew was just going aggressive, and trying to defeat every single enemy in duels. Apparently, that didn't get him very far. So far, he was happy with the change of pace, especially since he needed to survive desperately.

Winter suddenly broke his thoughts, "Shiny, we're here at 0.0."

"We are?" He immediately started to be aware, as this was where most of the battles took place. One wrong step, and it could be the final nails to their coffins.

However, it didn't seem like anyone was there. Just when he was about to heave a sigh of relieve...

"Shiny, I see someone!" Winter yelled as he ran towards a certain direction to get a closer look. Leon had no other choice but to ran after the opponent Winter saw.

"It is... BaneOfSmite! He is full iron unenchanted! What should we do?" Winter asked.

"Well, since he's undergeared and his teammate isn't with him... I suggest we go for him." Leon suggested.

"I guess that's reasonable. Let's go for it!" Winter accepted the suggestion as the two started giving chase to the player.

However, when Winter was running, he started analyzing.

 _This is strange... A team usually stick together when it's meetup time. This is even weirder when Bane is in full iron unenchanted, they did kill a few players before... And Jok's playstyle is... Something's not right... and I think we're about to find out._

Bane then ran into a forest, one of the worst places to have a melee combat. Knowing they had no choice, they followed him into there. As Bane continued dashing, this was when the unexpected happened.

Another player with half-diamond armor went into their sight and started slashing them with his sword. It didn't just hurt them, it also burnt them as the sword got in contact with them.

 _Fire aspect! This isn't good... They planned this flank all along!_ Leon thought as he felt his health slowly going down and his vision getting blurrier.

"Shiny, you with me?! We just had to fight, there's no escaping! Bane is far away right now, and we have to kill Jok before he comes back!" Winter commanded.

"O-Okay!" Leon responded. He knew he wasn't at the best health, but they clashed against the flanking player. The fire aspect sword did hurt, but they knew they had to give in their all.

As the three players flashed red over and over again, Leon started breathing heavily as the sword fight continued.

 _Is this... the end?_ He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the noises caused by the battling.

The fire, the pain was slowly getting unbearable for the player. He knew he might go down here, but there was no choice. It's either do, or die.

Out of the blue, a player disappeared as his items fell onto the ground...

It was not him, not Winter.

They managed to kill the player... However, he was feeling weaker and weaker, his vision about to turn completely black. He tried to check his health, and realized he was at 1.5 hearts. The fire could literally burn him to death.

He was too exhausted to take out his water bucket, he couldn't do anything as the flames consumed him.

1 heart...

0.5 heart...

He closed his eyes, readied for the worst to happen.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar coolness as he slightly regained his consciousness. He looked down and saw water below him. He sighed in relieve as he looked up and saw Winter holding an empty bucket.

"Are you okay?! It felt like your breathing became heavier and heavier."

"Could be worse... I was at half a heart."

"Really?! Damn, that was close!" Winter sighed in relieve as the death message appeared.

 **JokTwo was slain by WinterPhrase**

They knew they needed to heal up, but even with the amount of Golden Apples they had, they couldn't even heal themselves up to half health. They searched through the pile of items from the fallen player. However, they were shocked when they found no Golden Apple in the items.

"I'm currently at 5 hearts, with a Golden Apple left. What about you?" Winter asked.

"4.5 hearts... No more Golden Apples with me." Leon sighed. They really got drained hard through that battle.

They had no time to relax as another arrow passed through them. It was Bane, he came back for the kills.

They pulled their bows and started shooting at the player. The player was now at enchanted iron armor with diamond boots. He was able to land more hits compared to the two low-health players.

"How many Golden Apples do you have?" Winter asked in desperation.

"I have none..." Leon said as he started to feel tired again.

"I have one left..." Winter said as he held his last golden apple on his hand.

Leon remembered last time this happened, he wasn't able to get the Golden Apple because of his rudeness. His vision became blurry again as he took another shot from Bane. Suddenly...

He saw the Golden Apple thrown by Winter towards him, as he caught on to it.

"Winter?" Leon asked, confused by his actions.

"Eat it... You need it... more than I do." Winter said as he continued firing shots at the opponent.

Leon nodded as he ate the Golden Apple and he felt better. He then started to fire back shots to the opponent, who was struggling to control the duo's attacks, but was still able to land hits.

"I'm at 4 hearts, Winter." Leon said.

"I'm at 2 hearts..." Well, Winter wasn't at two hearts anymore as he got hit by another arrow. He was at half a heart now.

Suddenly, Leon saw an arrow going towards him. He had no way to dodge that as he readied himself to take the pain.

"Ding."

He opened his eyes, confused. He didn't feel any pain. However, when he saw what was in front of him, he became shocked.

A pile of loot.

 **WinterPhrase was shot by BaneOfSmite**

 _Winter... Did you just take the shot for me?_ He became sad, as the Teamspeak remained silent. Maybe... We can't talk to each other after one of us dies.

 _I can't die._ _I have to do this._

He looked up and saw Bane trying to heal up, and that's when he realized he had an ender pearl in his inventory.

 _Now._

He threw the ender pearl and it landed right in front of his opponent. He then took out the Fire Aspect sword as he teleported to Bane. Bane wasn't expecting that move as Leon started to do the strafe he always did in games. He was comboing the opponent.

One, two, three, four, five hits...

He was hit back once, but it was all too late.

 **BaneOfSmite was slain by ShinyCrafter**

Leon gasped, still unable to absorb what just happened. However, he quickly took the loot, including five Golden Apples that Bane wasn't able to eat in time.

Now being three quarters diamond armor, he knew he had one last thing to do.

 _I must survive and win the game._ _For Winter, for my family, for myself._


	7. Chapter 6 (Finale)

**Being tricked and flanked on, Leon and Winter barely defeated Jok, but Winter sacrificed himself to save Leon from Bane's shot. Leon was able to defeat Bane in the end, but he was alone as he had to have the final battle himself against InsertDotJpeg. Will he be able to strive as the victor and get back home?**

 **Chapter 6 - Now or Never**

 _This is it._

Leon thought as he continued walking around and saw the number of players who were still alive: 2.

He definitely shouldn't be unaware, though: This guy definitely took many fights to get to this point just like him. Besides, he had paid the price of losing a teammate due to not being careful enough.

He kept his guard up as he moved around, until a saw a player with full diamond armor.

 _Here we go._

The two players examined each other, and he saw the name of his last opponent: InsertDotJpeg. He knew he's a good player, so he was waiting for his first move.

As his opponent started charging his first bow shot, Leon did the same, as a bow battle immediately commenced.

They were trading equal shots: no one could tell who were the winning side, it was just so close. As the battle continued, their healing were also getting drained, and that worried Leon. He knew that Jpeg hadn't shown what he's best at: melee fighting.

Just as he thought about that, a pearl was seen launching at his direction, he knew Jpeg finally decided to go for a sword fight as he took out his Fire Aspect sword that he obtained from JokTwo. As their swords hit each other, Leon was on fire again: Jpeg had a Fire Aspect sword too, and it seemed to be more powerful than Leon's sword. His health immediately went down.

 _I have to get out of this sword fight, right now!_

He said as he tried to retreat, but Jpeg was just rushing in non-stop. Leon started to bowspam, a tactic usually used to get the opponent to back away from a sword rush attempt. It worked: The arrows started pecking on his final opponent as he backed away. However in the process, Leon was hit once again, as the flame finally disappeared, he was at half a heart.

 _I'm out of healing too... This isn't good._ Leon thought, but he also realized that Jpeg was on 2.5 hearts, and he wasn't healing up either, so he assumed that Jpeg ran out of healing as well. He was feeling weak and about to collapse, but he knew he had to take the chance. He started firing towards Jpeg as he built a wall to defend himself from Jpeg's bowshots. Luckily, he hit Jpeg once again, leaving him at one heart. But at the same time, he realized...

 _No arrows left? Oh no..._

Jpeg seemed to realize that he stopped shooting, and took the opportunity to rush in with his Diamond Sword.

Leon took a deep breath.

 _One. Last. Shot._

He started charging towards Jpeg with his sword too. It was all about who got the last hit at that point. He swung his sword the fastest he could possibly get...

"Thud!"

A pile of items was all over the ground.

The player panted as he just realized: he won...

He picked up a player head, and placed it on the ground.

It was InsertDotJpeg's head.

Leon did it.

He became the victor of the game.

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling like how he felt back at the computer room.

He felt dizzy, as he collapsed to the ground and everything turned black.

* * *

He opened his eyes. The things that he saw looked familiar, but he didn't recognize them at first sight...

Until he saw the computer. He sprung up.

 _I-I'm back!_

His mother went into his room and said, "You've fell asleep while playing computer games. You must be tired doing this all day..."

"Mom..." He said as he suddenly hugged his mother, surprising her, "I'm gonna work hard in the future. I promise."

"Do you have a fever today?" His mother half-jokingly asked, "I hope what you said it's true. I can see you're being serious though from your expression."

"I will, Mom!" His mother smiled upon hearing him and left the room. He thought back to the incident and thought, _I guess this was all just a dream..._ _But why did it feel so real?_

He shrugged at the thought, assuming that it was just a dream. As he joined the one last game of the day, he felt that playing UHC on computer... is so much easier than playing it in real life. In his dream, at least.

He chuckled, as suddenly, he saw messages getting sent to him in game. The messages are all...

"Are you okay?" They're all from this user named WinterPhrase.

He shook, then he smiled.

 _Maybe... What happened is actually real._

* * *

 **Years later...**

"Woah, that's the story?! That's insane! No wonder you guys are best friends on the Internet right now." Fancyyy said after knowing their story.

"Wait. Wait. Wait... You're not surprised or anything? Aren't you even a little suspicious that this might be a fake story?" Leon said, surprised by his friend's reaction.

"Yeah, what the heck, Fancyyy?" Winter followed along.

"I believe in those things! They might seem unreal, but I believe they are things that make life interesting. Hey, I know, why don't I write a story about this? It'll be great!" Fancyyy exclaimed.

"I mean... sure. If people even believe us..." Winter said. Leon didn't have any objections either.

"Alright!" Fancyyy happily said, "This shall be fun to write..."

 **END**


End file.
